Azumarill
Azumarill (アジュマリル, Asumariru) is a Water-type Aqua Rabbit Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Marill starting at level 18. It is also the final evolved form of Azurill. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Azumarill is a bipedal, blue mammalian Pokémon. It has a nearly ovoid shape with a white and white-speckled, bubble-like pattern on its underside, which helps it to camouflage itself in the water. Azumarill also has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides. Azumarill still possesses the wiry black tail and blue "bubble" it had in its pre-evolved forms, except the bubble is smaller. Its eyes are circular with blue irises. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 175.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe. Behavior It lives in water virtually all day long. When it plays in water, it rolls up its elongated ears to prevent their insides from getting wet. If Azumarill spots a drowning Pokémon, it will make air balloons to help it breathe. Habitat Azumarill live in rivers and lakes. Diet By focusing its hearing, Azumarill can identify what kinds of prey are around. It also eats plants. Major appearances Azumarill first appeared in Love, Totodile Style. A female one belonging to Trixie was used in a circus. Ash's Totodile had a crush on her. Of course, the Azumarill already had a boyfriend of sorts: a Golduck. An Azumarill is one of the friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1), Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Vincent used an Azumarill against Ash in the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. Paul used an Azumarill in his battle at the Oreburgh Gym in Shapes of Things to Come. However, it lost and Paul gave it away to a passing Trainer. Other An Azumarill appeared in BW129. Minor appearances An Azumarill was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. An Azumarill competed alongside its Trainer in a balloon race in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. An Azumarill appeared in Dueling Heroes. An Azumarill was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. An Azumarill was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A star Azumarill was brought to sing to all the Pokémon at Pikachu's Summer Festival. An Azumarill appeared in A Ruin with a View. An Azumarill along with an Azurill and a Marill made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. An Azumarill also appears in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a Marill and Azurill. An Azumarill is used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Azumarill also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. An Azumarill made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. An Azumarill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Azumarill, Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The evolved form of Marill. This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon